Princesa de hielo
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: ¿La fría actitud de Rosalie es sólo vanidad, o detrás de su máscara de hielo se esconde el dolor? Una Princesa de Hielo también se puede resquebrajar, sobre todo cuando Edward Cullen no muestra interés hacia ella. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece (ya lo quisiera yo), excepto la idea del fic. Tampoco gano nada por escribir esto más que divertirme a mí y, por qué no, entretener a quienes lo lean.

* * *

**Princesa de Hielo**

_¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es para rechazarme de esa manera? ¿Quién te crees, Edward Cullen, para rechazar a Rosalie Hale?_

Cuando Rosalie entró hecha una furia a su habitación y dio un fuerte portazo que casi hecha abajo la pared entera, no se preocupó por ocultar sus pensamientos. No, por supuesto que no. Ella estaba al tanto de que Edward podría escuchar cualquier cosa que a ella se le cruzara por la mente, pero eso era justamente lo que ella pretendía. Quería que Edward la oyera, que entendiera cuánta aversión sentía hacia él por haberla rechazado. Nadie rechazaba a Rosalie Hale. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella era hermosa. Esplendorosa. Perfecta. Una princesa.

—_Es fría y superficial. De pensamiento demasiado joven para mi, Carlisle. Es Rosalie Hale._

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras se clavó en ella como doscientas dagas, abriéndole el pecho de un extremo a otro. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Jamás nadie la había llamado tonta o superficial. Rosalie Hale siempre había sido admirada por todos. No había nadie que la conociera y no alabara su belleza. Aunque recordaba a la perfección que había sido su belleza la que le había destinado a un trágico final. Por un momento deseó haber sido algo más normal, pasar desapercibida. Tal vez así hubiese podido tener una familia. No es que no agradeciera lo que Carlisle le había ofrecido; pero aquello no se comparaba con una verdadera familia. De todos modos, Rosalie era demasiado egoísta y vanidosa como para considerar aquellos pensamientos por demasiado tiempo.

—Rosalie, por favor —la voz de Edward no sonaba realmente preocupada o arrepentida por sus palabras.

_Márchate si no quieres que te desmiembre, Edward._

Rosalie se sentó en su cama de sábanas celestes y luchó contra ella misma para clavar sus uñas en el colchón. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Edward se abrió paso, ejercer aquel autocontrol le resultó más difícil. Pero era bastante buena, nunca había probado sangre humana, a pesar de cargar con la muerte de siete hombres. Si es que se podían llamar hombres. De cualquier manera, no tenía instintos salvajes y primitivos. No encajaban con ella.

—No voy a decir que lo siento —dijo Edward al cabo de un rato.

—No espero que lo hagas —le respondió ella con una sonrisa cínica.

No entendía porqué Edward no la quería. No es que ella tuviera fuertes sentimientos hacia él. ¿Pero porqué la trataba de esa forma tan despectiva? ¿Por qué le restaba tanto interés? ¿Por qué no se comportaba con ella como se habían comportado todos los hombres de su vida? ¿Por qué no le había dicho ni una sola vez lo hermosa que era?

—No digo que no seas bella, Rosalie.

—Aléjate de mi cabeza —lo cortó.

Edward rodó los ojos.

Si Rosalie pudiera llorar, habría estallado en llanto allí mismo. ¿Es que acaso Edward no podía comprender cuánto la lastimaba su indiferencia? ¿Acaso disfrutaba su dolor? Aquella última pregunta precipitó en su mente recuerdos que le hubiese gustado borrar para siempre. John, el amigo de Royce motado encima de ella, mientras los demás le daban patadas para que dejara de chillar. Ellos también disfrutaban con su dolor.

—Rose... yo... —Edward se sentó junto a ella, pasmado por los recuerdos que se habían visto reflejados en su mente.

Tal vez esperaba que Rosalie le diera un zarpazo o algo por el estilo. Pero lo cierto es que se sorprendió cuando ella se echó en sus brazos y sollozó, mostrando por primera vez su debilidad. Mostrando que era frágil. Enseñándole que después de todo, las princesas de hielo también se pueden resquebrajar.

* * *

**Nota**: Pequeño One Shot relacionado a la historia de Rosalie, en un intento propio por conocer mejor a uno de mis personajes preferidos. Espero les haya gustado.

Actualizado al _31/12/11_. Corregí unos pequeños errores. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :)


End file.
